


Princess and the Demon

by HellsPrincess666



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsPrincess666/pseuds/HellsPrincess666
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Kudos: 20





	1. Strange Feelings

Charlie was at the front desk cheerfully helping a timid looking nine tailed fox demon check in to a room. She nodded at her questions and energetically gave the fox her key to her room with a happy "Have a nice day!" She bounced squealing a little, she was extremely excited the hotel was getting so much attention now that Alastor decided to help her with the hotel. 

Really it was still quite surprising to her that the infamous Radio Demon wanted to help her with the hotel, knowing his background of being a New Orleans radio talk show host, serial killer and cannibal. Even if he was sketchy as fuck she did find a certain charm to the deer demon. 

With a small sigh she looks up at the clock on the wall "11:47 pm, it's almost time to close up" She stated as Husk turned to her behind the bar, which was conveniently right next to front desk "What are we a fuckin restaurant?" He asked in his gruff voice. Charlie simply rolls her eyes at the cat owl demon then jumps when suddenly felt a draft, she turns and sighs in relief hearing Alastor's clip clop deer hoof like shoes approaching her. 

"Hello my dear, how is everything?" The deer demon asked giving her his signature shark toothed smile. "Everything is great Al! I'm so happy that you decided to come help me!" She squealed jumping up and down. Alastor simply raised an eyebrow at her "You really are passionate about this aren't you?" He asked putting his hands behind his back. Charlie looks up at him with a smile "I've always seen the good in the world around me and have wanted to try to combat the yearly cleanse in an ethical way!" The girl exclaimed. 

Alastor simply nods at the girl "Although I only joined only for my own entertainment I do sort of see the charm in this hotel" He said that while looking over at Husk who was downing a bottle of cheap booze, Alastor having an amused look on his face. Charlie followed his gaze and frowns "I can't rehabilitate everyone, although I do hope everyone here can be rehabilitated." The princess had a hurt smile on her face which Alastor immediately noticed.

"My dear, is something the matter?" His usual gentlemanly mannerism made him ask her. Charlie looks up at him tears coming to her eyes "It's just, although I can try by best to get everyone else rehabilitated I can't help but feel forgotten. It's selfish of me but I know no matter how hard I try I won't get to go to heaven" 

As she spoke Alastor actually frowned which was scarier then any demon in hell. With a small sigh the deer demon reaches into his pocket and pulled out a red handkerchief which he uses to wipe her tears, which caught Charlie by surprise. She remembered that he didn't like to be touched so she held back the urge to hug him in thanks. 

Husk frowned and went out from behind the bar "Get a room dammit, and leave me to my booze" He spat then cause he's like a grumpy old man walked away muttering about how their mushy feelings is interrupting his drinking. Charlie watched Husk leave while Alastor wiped one more tear from Charlie's cheek carefully putting it back in his pocket then booped Charlie's nose causing her to make a mouse like squeak in surprise

"Smile my dear! You are never fully dressed without one!" He declares with a huge smile of his own. Charlie simply giggles at him which Alastor paused and gave her a smile, a softer one not his usual cheshire cat like grin. The girl looks up at him as if to ask permission opening her arms. Alastor flinched and looks at her up and down, he knew she wasn't him but he still felt wary. He simply sighs and gave her a hug, he had to lean down of course because of the height difference. Charlie smiles again then hugged him back which Alastor shivered at when her hands touched his back. 

Charlie looks up at him "If you'd like me to remove my hands I can" She said with a worried look. Alastor shook his head "It's quite alright my dear, I'll manage" He was having flashbacks of what happened to him when he was a child, unspeakable things. Things that haunted him long after his death, it disgusted him to remember, but oddly enough Charlie felt... Different. 

Alastor pulls away from the hug and Charlie breaks the hug immediately as well to respect him. Alastor let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and gave her his shark like smile again "That was definitely something my dear, I appreciate you respecting me" Charlie gave him a look but decided not to ask, for now anyway. "Of course Al, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable" She gave him a close eyed smile. 

The radio demon felt his cheeks flush "She's so innocent" He mumbled. Charlie heard him and her eyes shot open "Me? Innocent? Alastor, you have no idea the environment I grew up in" She raised an eyebrow at him as Alastor simply laughed. "I suppose I don't, I apologize" He said and Charlie nodded at him. 

Before either of them could say anything else the chime of the clock striking 12 could be heard throughout hell. "It is time for me to head to bed" Alastor said turning towards the stairs. "I need to lock up anyway" Charlie replied turning towards the front door with the keys. Alastor looked back at her leaving with a soft smile "Good night my dear" He said then headed to his room which was on the right all the way at the end at the top of the grand staircase. 

Charlie smiled a little and headed to the front door locking up for the day then turning off the lights in the lobby. She sighs then headed upstairs to the left at the end of the hallway was her room. She opened the door and went inside gently shutting the door behind her she realized her heartbeat was slower, she thought it was just the rush of all that happened in the day which was why her heart rate increased but it seemed that wasn't the case. 

The princess got ready for bed, getting into her queen sized bed in her pj's she laid on her back staring at the ceiling. "Am I sick or something?" She murmured to the ceiling, which of course didn't answer. With a sigh Charlie turns and turned off her light falling into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Telling Vaggie and Angel

The next morning the princess of hell woke up at 10:00 am yawning as she sat up in her blood red sheeted queen sized bed, her blonde hair messed up. She got out of bed and got dressed for the day, her usual tuxedo look. 

As she walked down the grand staircase she noticed Angel Dust flirting with Husker and she tilted her head. Walking over to the flamboyant spider Husk immediately downs a bottle of booze. "Seems Charlie wants to ask you something." The cat said, trying to make an excuse to leave cause he was extremely flustered by the porn stars advances. 

Charlie giggled as Husk practicality zoomed over to the couch on the other side of the hotel a huge blush on his face. Angel huffs putting two hands on his hips and crossing his other arms. "I wasn't done flirting though" He whined then turned to Charlie. "Whatcha need babe?" He asked, he called almost everyone babe so it didn't phase her one bit. 

The blonde blushed red and looks down. "I've been feeling... Odd around Alastor, and I wanted to ask if you had any idea what it could be." She said Angel Dust's eyes widen and immediately shouts at the top of his lungs "YOU WANNA FUCK SMILES?!" There was already a few of the demons down stairs having breakfast and hearing that everyone stops. 

Charlie was as white as a sheet, Vaggie immediately zooming over covering the spider demons mouth with her hands. "Go ahead and go back to eating, everyone" She said with a strained smile. Eventually everything goes back to the way it was before Angel's outburst. Charlie sighs and looks at Vaggie who, knowing who Angel meant by Smiles was staring at Charlie her yellowish eyes looking at her best friend with a frown. 

She sighs and pulls the two aside into one of the hallways. "I've been feeling odd around Alastor lately" She began explaining again. "I stutter, and don't know what to say, and my face flushes red." She finished Vaggie and Angel staring at her mouths agape. Finally Angel breaks the silence "You do wanna bang Smiles!" He said. Vaggie was still as a statue not saying a word. 

Charlie looks down and Vaggie sighs "She's in love with Alastor. Charlie Magne the princess of hell is in love with the Radio Demon Alastor." She mumbles raising an eyebrow at Angel who was giggling. "What's so funny Angel?" Charlie asked, extremely embarrassed by the whole thing. Angel smirks and nudges Vaggie with an arm who looks where Angel was looking and she flinched. 

Confused, the blonde turned and saw Alastor's shadow watching them but Alastor himself no where in sight. Nonetheless Charlie knew Alastor most likely will find out at some point from the his shadow who has been listening to the whole conversation. 

She frowned her face flushed red, the shadow winks at her then it's hand zips it's grinning lips as if to say "Your secret is safe with me" Charlie knew Alastor's shadow was sentient but it never really 'talked' directly to her. The princess sighs in relief while Vaggie raised an eyebrow at it. The shadow winks at the moth demon then leaves the hallway to the lobby gliding up the stairs down a hall to Alastor's room. 

Charlie looks at her friends and they both just stared at each other not sure what to tell her. "Well, toots..." Angel began stumbling to try to find what to tell the love struck princess. Vaggie sighs and looks at her friend "Charlie, listen to me" She said glancing at Angel who nods, it was her sign to ask him to leave; which the spider demon did surprisingly. 

Vaggie turned to her friend again after Angel left and puts her hands on her shoulders. "If you really do think you might have a crush on him" She paused then continued with a hardly noticeable sadness to her tone. "Wait another week or so and if you still feel flustered and nervous around him, not out of fear. Then..." 

Once again the moth paused her next words would be a struggle for her to say "Then, as long as he doesn't force you to do anything, or hurt you in anyway shape or form then, I'll try to get along with him" She finished with a wince. Charlie's eyes teared up, she knew how untrusting Vaggie still was to the deer demon and how difficult saying that must have been for her. 

The princess hugged her tightly "Thank you Vaggie. But how do I tell him?" She asked pulling away from the hug. The girl frowned and thinks "Maybe you could hide subtle clues as to how you feel about him when you talk to him?" She suggested. Charlie tilts her head a little "And how do I do that?" She asked. 

Vaggie smiled "Try spending more time with him and flirting with him every now and then. I hope he's not too daft to figure out your hints" She said Charlie just sighs ignoring the subtle insult to Al. "I suppose, but I don't know how to flirt" She whined. Vaggie face palmed and looks at her "I have a few tips I can tell you" She said with a smile. 

Charlie beamed and hopped up and down "Oh please tell them to me!" She begged. Vaggie was flustered by that change and she sighs. "He likes dad jokes doesn't he? So try to sneak a dad joke in your conversations, with pick up lines as well" Charlie frowned "I... I don't know any..." Charlie trailed off. 

Vaggie just rolls her eyes and suddenly her attitude changes "Hey baby did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Charlie looks at her confused "Vaggie-" Before she can say anything else Vaggie just frowned "Right. In hell. Got it" The girl thought a bit more and grinned. "How about some cheesy ones for the cheesy talk show shitlord?" She said. 

Charlie just sighs and has a small smile "I'm listening" She replied. "Is your dad a terrorist? Cause you’re the bomb." Vaggie said and Charlie's eyes widen "Nuh uh not that one either" She insisted and Vaggie puts her hands on her hips "Alright, um. How about 'I know you're busy today, but can you add me to your to-do list?" Vaggie slightly gagged saying that cause, you know Charlie might decide to say that to Alastor. 

Of course Charlie beamed and nodded "What other ones do you have?" She asked. Vaggie groaned and for the next 4 minutes Vaggie suggested some pick up lines to Charlie a few of them she said no to but the rest she wrote down. After Vaggie ran out of pick up lines she sighs. "Is that enough?" She asked. 

The princess, now with 2 full pages full of pick up lines and dad jokes she nodded "I think so. Thank you Vaggie!" She gave her friend a hug then put the list in her pocket immediately rushing around the corner into the lobby again. Vaggie sighs and watched her leave sadly "As long as she's happy I suppose" She said then went to her room.


	3. The Princess Tries to Flirt

Charlie skipped on over to Alastor who was silently listening to some music on an old timey radio Charlie got him for Christmas. Charlie smiled a little as Alastor's ears turn towards her footsteps then turns to the princess with a softer smile. "Hello my dear, is everything alright?" He asked. 

The princess smirks a little and looks up at him "How do you make holy water?" Alastor looked at her confused "I am not sure, how?" Charlie giggles "You boil the hell out of it!" Alastor bursts out laughing and patted her head "Very good dad joke my dear! What do you get from a pampered cow?" The girl tilted her head. 

"What?" The princess asked. Alastor grins and winks at her "Spoiled milk!" Charlie burst out laughing as Alastor had a small blush on his face staring at her as if she was she most confusing thing in hell. Charlie tilted her head at him "Alastor? Is everything alright?" She asked. Alastor snaps out of his trance and shook his head. "Yes, I'm quite alright my dear. No need to worry about me" He went back to his shark like smile. 

Charlie just giggles and glanced at the radio. "What were you listening to Al?" She asked. Alastor glanced at the radio and smiles at her. "A song I loved when I was alive, I tried to play it as much as I could on my radio show" He explained. The girl looked at the radio curiously. "Can I hear it?" She asked him. 

Alastor sighs and turns the radio on, the radio was playing 'You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile' Charlie giggles and Alastor stares at her confused. She looked up at him "Why am I not surprised" She said. Alastor sighs and smiles at her, a softer one though and kissed her head a small blush on both faces. 

Vaggie and Angel were off to the side just watching the couple. The moth demon sighs and crossed her arms leaning against the wall raising an eyebrow at the couple. Angel Dust looked at her confused "Something wrong?" He asked. Vaggie turned to him and sighs again "I hate that I like how they look together" Angel just snickered a little. 

Back with the couple they were silently holding hands now listening to the radio together. Alastor was the one who reached for her hand so she took it without complaints. Charlie looks up at him and smiles at him, the deer demon looks back at her with a small shy blush. 

Charlie giggles and slowly puts her head on his side, Alastor tenses up a bit but slowly calms down and puts his chin on her head gently squeezing her hand. The two bug demons nearby were whispering to eachother. I wonder what they're discussing? No matter, the two lovebirds were just casually huddled against each other as if the hotel was cold. 

A wolf like demon frowns and glares at them, she didn't know who it was from the back. "Hey you two, get a fucking room!" Alastor's head turns 180 degrees and stares at the wolf like demon with radio dials for his eyes and voodoo symbols floating around him, oh shit. The wolf whimpers in fear and Charlie looks up at Alastor and sighs then turned to the wolf demon. 

The girl sighs and carefully squeezed Alastor's hand as seeing both of the most powerful demons in hell looking like a couple the wolf demon runs off absolutely shocked as heck. Charlie stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek which caused the deer demon's eyes widen and immediately calm down.

Then turns to her with a shocked look on his face. Charlie smiles at him with a blush, Alastor turns away his ears going back in embarrassment. Charlie giggles and winks at him. Alastor stares at her and frowns "I bet I could do better my dear" He said with a grin. The princess blushed bright red as Alastor picked her up and kisses her forehead. 

Charlie turns bright red and makes a mouse like squeak noise as Alastor set her down with a shit eating grin on his face. "Ah hah ha!" The radio demon laughed as the girl just rolls her eyes. "I see that I had made you flustered! Good!" Alastor said carefully and tenderly holding her hand again. 

The demons in the lobby were staring at them for the past 5 minutes the two have been so lovey dovey with each other. There were some couples in hell, sure but this was the princess of hell and the radio demon, two demons that no one thought would meet. Charlie looked around at the other demons in the lobby and only just noticed they were staring, she became shy all of a sudden and hid behind Alastor. 

Alastor looked at her confused but put an arm around her then looks at where she was looking and frowns at the demons who were staring. His antlers grew and he narrowed his eyes a small static noise coming from him as his eyes turned into radio dials again. The demons immediately skedaddled off to their rooms in fear of the radio demons wrath. 

Charlie looked up at him and sighs then cups his face in one hand then stood on her tiptoes and gives him a kiss on the cheek which Alastor calmed down again to her show of affection. Vaggie stomped over to the two Angel Dust following, the moth demon frowns. "Well?" Charlie turned to her best friend and looks at her confused "Well, what?" The girl asked confused. 

Vaggie puts her hands on her hips and smiled at them "Kiss each other already!" Angel Dust stood next to the moth demon and looked at her in surprise. Both Charlie and Alastor were beet red in embarrassment. Angel turns to the two and grins "Well? Kiss! Not just on the cheek. You two clearly like each other!" He said then the two just looked at each other. 

Charlie tilts her head as if to ask if she could. Alastor flinched and his ears went back again. "I- erm..." He stuttered then sighs and leaned down a little and gently cupped her face in his hands. The two demons were chanting "Kiss!" Alastor stared at Charlie as she looked back at him. "M-may I?" Alastor timidly asked. Charlie smiled and nodded "Go ahead Al" She closed her eyes and puckered her lips. 

Alastor bit his lip nervously and looked at the two who went silent and they both nodded. Alastor turned to the princess and takes a deep breath then closed in on her kissing her. The two nearby cheered and Charlie's eyes shot open then kissed him back. Alastor put his hands on her hips Charlie's on his shoulders. Seems that makes them a couple now?

They haven't confessed to each other yet, but probably after sucking lips they'll ask the other out. Once the two parted they just looked at each other, both had a huge blush on their face. Alastor sighs and let go putting a hand on the back of his head. "Um, Charlie?" He asked. The princess smiled softly "Yes, Al?" She asked. Alastor sighs and held her hands.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked. Angel and Vaggie looked at each other and nodded leaving the two alone. Charlie smiled and kissed his cheek "I'd love to Al" Alastor grinned and picks her up spinning her around Charlie laughing.


	4. Alastor's Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this is simply a head cannon of mine of why Alastor hates being touched.

A few days have gone by since Charlie and Alastor officially became a couple. It was about 12:00 and the demons in the hotel were whispering to eachother about the two.

Mainly the sight that Charlie was sitting in Alastor's lap with her head on his chest and not torn to bits. "I heard that there was a dog like demon that got mauled for just accidentally bumping into him" A lion demon whispered to a bird like demon. The deer demon has become to talk to Charlie more about his past life and things she didn't know about him. 

"My mother was the one to introduce me to the song I now love" He told her, they both were on a couch near the front door, as said earlier Charlie was in Alastor's lap her head on his chest. The girl smiled a little "If you don't mind me asking, how was your childhood? Usually murderers have horrible childhoods! You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to Al" She said with a small frown.

The radio demon flinched getting horrible flashbacks and wraps his arms around Charlie hugging her like a teddy bear. "I… I suppose it's time I tell you why I dislike being touched" He said finally. Charlie got up and held out her hand to him "We can go to your room to talk if it makes you more comfortable" She smiled. The deer demon got up and nodded "I'd like that" 

About a minute later Alastor unlocks the door to his room "Ladies first" He says with a smile. Charlie giggled and goes into his room. No surprise that its themed around red and black plus some 20s objects around the room, an old timey radio next to a king sized bed, the radio Charlie gave him for Christmas.

Charlie sits on his bed and pats the seat next to her, Alastor locks the door just in case and heads over to sit next to his girlfriend on the bed. He stays silent for a minute while Charlie patiently waits for him to star. Alastor sighs and he starts to talk "Ever since I could remember I didn't have a father, my mother was the only person I've been around the most. Growing up I did love music, mostly the jazz that was coming out during that time."

Alastor put a hand on Charlie's and gently squeezed it as he continued "I was around 8 or 9 when I started to talk to myself in the mirror, I thought my shadow was me from another dimension or something like that" He laughed then continued "Although in school it was metaphorical hell at the time. I was bullied for how scrawny I was, I was naturally thin and my classmates hated it." He frowns and Charlie rubs the back of his hand with her thumb to comfort him.

He continued "One day I was walking home from school when the leader of the group that bullied me came up behind me and grabbed me, he seemed out of it, like he was high or drunk, or both." He stared off into the distance and gripped Charlie's hand as he continued. "The boy pushed me into an ally and… forcefully undressed me while I kicked and screamed for help; he didn't give a damn."

"Although I was 15 I knew he were going to so something to me. He pinned me down, stripped me and…" He stopped and was trembling. Charlie was listening to the whole thing and she frowned "You don't have to finish the sentence Al, I think I know what he did to you" She said. Alastor sighs and nodded "After he was done with me he left me in that ally. I was so bruised and beaten from fighting back"

"Eventually I had enough strength again to get up, get dressed and head home. I thought that was the only time that'd happen. But oh was I so very wrong… For the next month or so the boy would chase me and drag me into the ally, use me and leave me there until I could get up and head home again."

Charlie at this point was visibly pissed, her demon horns were showing and her eyes were red. "After a month of the abuse I couldn't take it anymore. I stowed away a switchblade, a kitchen knife and and fork. After school that guy chased me and cornered me in the ally. Once he got close enough I took out the switchblade and stabbed him in the eye, he screamed and backed away. I immediately grabbed the kitchen knife and started stabbing non stop. Even after his eyes rolled back into his head and he was clearly dead I continued to stab."

"I only stopped when my arm was tired, you couldn't even tell who he was anymore, his whole face has stab wounds in it." He sighs and looks down. "Covered in blood I licked my lips, some of the blood had splashed onto my lip, it tasted metallic, I wanted more. I cut a tiny piece of his ear and popped it in my mouth chewing it. Fleshy and chewy and tasted amazing."

"When I left the ally the only evidence of there ever being anything that happened there was pieces of clothing in the trash and a few bones hidden away in the ground, other then that the body was gone, I was free from his abuse" Once he finished his story Charlie frowned and looked up at him. "Alastor?" The deer demon flinched and seemed to come out of a trance and put his grin back on turning to her.

"What is it my deer?" He asked with a smile. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, how did you die?" Alastor frowned and kissed her forehead "I've had enough sharing for today my dear, maybe another time" Charlie smiled and put her head on his side. "Alright, well. I won't force you to do anything in our relationship my dear, especially now that I know why you hate being touched."

Alastor sighs in relief "Thank you my dear, that's a weight lifted from my shoulder for sure." They both became quiet for a moment or so just enjoying each others company. Charlie looked up at him "Hey Al?" She asked Alastor looked at the princess his shark tooth smile back "What is it?" He questioned. 

Charlie blushed a little and smiled kissing his cheek "I love you Alastor" They've never told each other the L word yet so needless to say Alastor was spooked. The radio demon smiles and chuckled kissing her head again "I love you too my dear"


End file.
